Camp Adventurer
by redapplekiwie
Summary: Finn and Jake set out to find Camp Adventurer, to become the best adventurers in the world. In order to kill the Ice King They must work hard to become stronger. along the way they meet some friends who might me able to help Them once and for all kill the Ice King. Rated A for awesomeness and adventure. Rated C for comedy.


**Camp Adventurer**

**Chapter One**

Hi, my name is Finn, and I want to be the world's best adventurer of all time! Me and my long-time bro Jake have come to the far far away land of Ooo to go to the Adventurer camp that makes non-adventurers in to flipping awesome adventurers!

We're walking in the forest when we see a super rusty gate. "Dude look! There's a sign that says "FORBIDDEN FOREST, DO NOT ENTER. We should go in." I turn at look at Jake. "But it's written in caps man. I think it's trying to tell us something." He just shrugs. "C'mon, you know no one ever takes anything seriously when it's written in caps. They just do that 'cause they're big meanies who don't want us to have any fun."

Jake's right they are big meanies. They're probs Turbo-nerds too. "ya know what Jake, you're right. Let's shmow-zow this gate down!" we started kicking the gate but we soon realized it's a stubborn gate. And no one has ever defeated a stubborn gate. "wanna just climb it?" I panted. "yeah man, that seems better than kicking it down" I threw my bac-pac of awesomeness over the gate then climbed it. But by the time I was on the other side.

Jake had already used his stretching/shrinking power to make his legs long enough to step over. "why didn't I think of this before?" " 'Cause you're stupid." He said. "hey man, no need for the hurtful comments." I told him. "Yeah you're right sorry bro." We continued walking through the forest.

All of a sudden, The Ice King comes out of no where and blocks our path. "Wow man, where the glob did you come from?" You scared the pee out of us!" I yelled "Yeah man not cool." Jake added. "THAT'S THE POINT OF ME FOLLOWING YOU THROUGH THIS FOREST, which by the way is very hard to get through quietly without you guys noticing, SO I COULD SCARE YOU BEFORE KILLING YOU!" This dude is seriously whacked up.

"You are totally cra-cra!" I yelled. "Yeah, following people through scary forests is way creepy dude." Jake said. "Again, that was the whole point of me following you guys so I could be creepy enough to scare you. Didn't you even listen to what I said?" "Well no, but why did you need to follo-" I started to say before the Ice King rudely cut me off. "SHUTUP! I AM TIRED OF THIS POINTLESS BANTER! CAN WE JUST GET TO THE FIGHTING ALREADY?"

There was a moment of silence. "EAT MY SWORD COWFACE!" I then did a super jump in to the sky. In mid-air I pulled out my sword and got myself in position that had my sword held high above my head while I closed in on Ice King. When I got close to him, I cut sliced off his beard with my sword and landed on the ground in a really awesome pose. I back-flipped back to Jake and put my sword back. "NOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL BEARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I laughed at his cries of anger. "Something I should have done a long time ago pal." "That's was tots awesome bro!" Jake cheered "Thanks man." I turned to Ice King "Now get the plop outta here." The Ice king started to Back up. "I'll get back at you for this! Mark my words Finn, you'll be sorry!" He turned around and flew away. "I ALREADY AM SORRY! SORRY I DIDN'T CATCH THIS ON VIDEO!"

I called after him. Me and Jake started walking again while laughing at the recent events. Ice King Has been trying to kill us ever since we ding-dong ditched his house when me and Jake were 7. He can not take a joke. "Dude I'm Hungry." Jake complained. "You already ate everything we had this morning." I said. "hey it's not my fault I was hungry!" "whatevs man just go find something to eat. There's gotta be something to eat somewhere.

Jake started walking around the area licking random things. " Hey, don't just lick stuff." I told him. "I'm trying to see if anything's edible." "just don't eat anything that looks poisonous." "What do poisonous things even look like?" he asked "If it had spikes, claws. green goo oozing from it, or if its purple, then it's poisonous." I said. "but what if it's a plum? Plums are purple and they're not poisonous!" "Plums are not purple they're red." I told him. "No way, they're tots Purple man!" He said "No they're red!"

"Purple!

"Red!"

"Purple!"

"Red!"

"Actually they're red and purple, unless you're referring to golden plums, because in that case they're Yellow." Said a mysterious voice. Me and Jake both stopped talking. "who's there?" Jake called out. A person fell from the trees and landed in a crouching position, still on their feet. They stood up and I saw who it was. It was A girl with extremely long black hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt and ripped black jeans. She was also wearing cool black biker boots, with a guitar lung over her shoulder. "Hey what's up?" she said.

We just starred at her. "Yo" was all I said. "Hey I'm Jake and this is my pal Finn, What's your name?" Jake said. "Nice to meet you Jake, Finn. My name is Marceline Queen of the Vampires." Marceline said. "Cool you're a vamp? That's so sick!" I said "so where are you guys headed?" She asked. "we're going to Camp Adventurer, to become even better adventures then we are now!" I said. "Cool I'm headed there to. Can I Join you guys?"

"sure" We both said. We started walking again. We just talked about stuff like why we wanted to go to Camp A. She wanted to go for the same reasons ma and Jake wanted to go. To become an adventurer. "So how old are you guys anyways?" she asked. "Well I'm 28 and Finn is 13." Jake said. "He's only 28 in dog years, he's really 13 like me." Jake just glared at me. "How old are you Marceline?" I asked. "I'm 18." "Whoa, old lady alert." I said to Jake. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" she hissed at me.

I put my arms up in surrender. When she turned around, me and Jake started laughing quietly. After a long time of walking Marceline stopped walking. "Hey what's the hold up?" Jake asked. "I think we're here." She said. "And why would you think that?" I asked. "Well, I don't know, but maybe it's the gate in font of us that says Camp Adventurer On the top!" " Huh, your right. And to think I would have noticed that." I said. "So how do we open it? It looks locked." Jake asked.

We stared at the gate. "hey there's a sign here that says "To open the gate you must say the magic words" Huh, I wonder what it is." I said. "Oh! Maybe it's Open sesami!" Jake said. We stared at the door. "No it that doesn't seem to be it" Marceline said. "Let me try" She stood in front of the gate, "Ah bra ca da bra!" nothing happened. "Ugh! This is pointless! Finn you try!" "Um ok." I went and stood in front of the gate. "Gate Open!" I yelled. Nothing happened. 'Wait, magic words?' I thought to myself.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Can I have a cookie?" I asked her. "what are the magic words?" She said. "Can I __**please **__have a cookie?" _

Flashback ends.

I really hope this works. "Gate, Please open." The gate started to move, then it flew open. Jake and Marceline just stared at me. "way to go Finn!" said Jake "yeah could job!" Marceline added. We all stood there and looked at the now open gate. "you guys ready?" Jake asked us. I looked at him. "You bet!" We took a breath and walked to the other side of the gate.

* * *

**So this is my first Adventure time Story. Review and tell me what you think! **

**bye for now ~Redapplekiwie**


End file.
